


Kono

by LunarSyrin



Series: Acts in Inappropriate Places [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSyrin/pseuds/LunarSyrin
Summary: Kono and her partner decide to try out a new toy. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to try it out at work.





	1. Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 5-0 or any of these characters. I'm simply playing with them for the time being. Just a plot bunny that struck me while reading fanfic and listening to music at 4:30 in the morning. Enjoy!

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Fun even. Something they had batted around between each other. So when Kono had agreed to do this, she had kind of hoped that they would be stuck in the office so they had time to play and kind of hoped that they may be out in the field so that he wouldn't get he proper chance to use it. But it seemed that he had started their game sooner than she would have like and at a very inappropriate time.

She was giving a briefing at the tech table when it happened. It was almost unnoticeable. Almost. It was a low vibration that only slightly registered with her and started when she was in between sentences.

"So here we have Hana and Maliko Mākua, brothers from the Big Island who have settled here on Oahu. It seems that they had the cops breathing down their necks over there and so decided to come here and grace us with their presence," the low vibrations started, "They're been doing some minor B & E's with a few homes but recently upped their game and stole from a friend of the Govenor's, hence why we're on the case. They were easy to identify cause apparently they didn't take into account that the Govenor's friend would have security cameras inside the house which caught a picture of both of our friends clearly. Now, we traced their cards and it seems that they're renting a room in a motel on Kalawa Street. They seem to do the odd job here and there using the same van that they use for their job to perform the heists." Kono finished her speech and felt the vibrations a little more now, the intensity increased slightly.

"Good. So these idiots have just made it really easy for us to find them. Chin, Kono, go over to the motel and take an HPD car backup as well. I highly doubt that this would need all four of us to take down 2 guys. Danny and I will check out pawn shops and see if we can possibly get any of the stuff returned to the owners." Steve sent the list of pawn shops where the stolen loot was to Danny's phone since Danny never got the chance to drive it anyway so he might as well help how he could.

"On it," Chin replied as he and Kono headed for the door. Steve and Danny were right behind them. Chin held open the door for everyone as they walked out and headed to the elevator together. Once they were in and the doors closed, the intensity of the vibrations increased again. Kono started to feel a bit more heated and started breathing deep breaths. "You okay cuz?" Chin asked his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little light-headed for a sec. I haven't had anything to eat this morning," Kono smiled at her cousin. Danny smirked from his back corner of the elevator as he watched the numbers decrease.

"We'll stop to a bakery and get you a few coco puffs before we head to the motel," Chin said. Kono couldn't help but smile wider. Her cousin was always looking out for her. The elevator reached the basement where their cars were parked. Steve and Danny headed to the right while Chin and Kono headed to the left, waving goodbye to each other before headed to Danny's Camero and Kono's Chevrolet Cruze. Chin checked out Kono's slightly flushed appearance, "Maybe I should drive cuz. You don't look like your feeling 100."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Kono tossed Chin the keys and climbed into the passengers seat of her car. Chin slid into the drivers side, started up the car and headed out after Danny's Camero. Danny's Camero turned left while the cousins turned right. When they were at the opposite ends of the block, the vibrations stopped. Kono left out a huge breath as she wound down her window, letting the warm, Hawaiian air hit her face and cool down her flushed appearance.

"You sure you okay there cuz?" Kono smiled at his concern and turned her head in his direction.

"As soon as I get those coco puffs you promised me, I'll be great." Chin returned the smile and they headed in the direction of the bakery and got Kono her promised coco puffs and immediately dug in while there were headed in the direction of the motel. While they were parked at a stoplight, the brothers van happened to go across them as the other lane of traffic was being let through. "That's the van!" Kono exclaimed. Chin flicked the switch to turn on their lights before he pulled out to follow the van. There was a slight chase, if you could really call it that. In fact, they were such a ways from the motel that they hadn't even had time to call HPD yet so Chin and Kono were on their own for this one. Not that it seemed to matter. They chased the Mākua brothers for a few blocks before reached a dead end. Chin blocked them in with their car. They both got out and made an easy arrest. The brothers didn't have any weapons on them. They sat them against a wall with their hands behind their backs in zip ties while Chin held a gun on them and Kono did a cursory look of the car, checking for weapons or drugs. They found a few pills of ecstasy but nothing else. Chin loaded them into the back of the car while Kono keat on her tac gloves and drove the van back to HPD. She followed Chin back and drove the car straight to evidence. They met at the elevator and Chin handed Kono back the keys, remarking that she looked a lot better from earlier.

Once they had their part done, they headed back up to the office to do up their paperwork. 2 hours later, Kono felt the low vibration start again. Kono jumped slightly at the vibrations, not expecting them. Oh dear god! Not again! She took a steadying breath as they started again. She had just calmed herself fully from earlier today. Steve and Danny walked into the office a few minutes later. Danny headed to his office while Steve continued on to Chin's. He knocked before he ducked his head into the office. They had a brief conversation before Steve headed to her office. The vibration upped by a level when Steve was halfway to her and then by another when he knocked on her door. It was back to the original level she had been at before they all departed from each other earlier. Steve poked his head in the door, inviting her to a bar with the rest of the team later. Kono said she was in and would see them there as she was almost finished her paperwork so she would go home to get a shower and change. He smiled his boyishly cute smile at her before departing back to his office. Throughout the last half hour of her work, she found the levels of vibrations were switching between the first 3 levels with an occasional push to the 4th level. Kono found herself getting flush and excited with the anticipation of the unknown. She was squirming in her chair trying to find a comfortable position but knew that there was none and she would either have to deal with it and possibly cum in the office or concede defeat. Thank goodness she was finished with her reports and just had to sign them so they were complete. Albeit it was with a very shaky hand but she managed to do it. She grabbed her bag and report and was about to head to Chin's office. Just as she stepped foot out of her door, the vibration went to the forth level. She groaned as she felt the waves of arousal get stronger, originating from in her pants and radiating out through her body; feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She became more flushed with every passing second. She gripped the report tightly in her hand, took a steadying breath and practically flew across to Chin's office to say that she would seem him later, popped in quickly to Danny to say that she would hopefully see him later which he assured her that he would and practically ran to Steve's office to drop the report on his desk with a promise to seem them all later at the bar. Just before she stepped into the elevator, she felt the the vibration go to the most intense it had been all day. Kono was inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling shakily through her mouth as she tried to look normal while feeling like she might come apart at any second. The elevator finally stopped in front of her and the doors opened. She rushed onto the elevator and jabbed at the button to take her back to the basement before pushing the 'Door Close' button repeatedly and with more force than necessary, trying to will the doors to close faster. She had been edged slightly earlier and had managed to calm down with her time away from the office but running through the different levels didn't help as she was prepping to leave this afternoon. Once the doors were closed, she leaned her hands on either side of the door with her head down as she finally let go and allowed herself to fully feel the waves of pleasure. Kono white knuckled the door as her orgasm hit her and she moaned through it. When the doors opened at the basement, Kono was in the same position: hands holding the doorframe and head bowed as she breathed and tried to collect herself. She stepped slowly off the elevator and trudged to her car. She opened the door and slid into the drivers seat.

She whipped out her phone and immediately started texting her lover.

 **I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing these at work!** Kono sent. Not more than a few seconds later her phone dinged.

Well, you're the one who thought it would be fun if you wore them out and we got to play without anyone knowing ;). He sent back.

**I didn't think you would try and make me cum in front of my cousin and my boss!**

You knew how excited I was to test these out :D.

**The next time we decide we want to try something outside of the bedroom, we're keeping it out of the office!**

YOU'RE the one who said they had an adventurous streak! Excuse me for trying to keep up and make the fantasy come alive! I'm not used to dating a much younger woman.

**I barely made it into the elevator before I came!**

It was a little funny watching you trying to make it out of the office without raising any red flags.

**Just wait til you get home! I'm gonna suck the life out of you through your dick Jersey!**

Promises, promises Kono ;) :D.


	2. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono teases Danny at a Halloween party. What will he do when he finds out her secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters. Just borrowing them for the fun.

This was the the first time since the induction of 5-0 that they had been free on Halloween. The team planned to take full advantage of it. Rachel had taken Grace to the mainland to accompy her while Stan was on a business trip to California. While they were there, Rachel was taking Grace to Disney California Adventure to see the Halloween Parade. Danny was sad that he couldn't spend Halloween with his Monkey but he was excited for her as well.

It seemed that 5-0 had gotten their first Halloween reprieve since their induction: there were no gangs that were threatening each other, no revival of some legend or movie monster of any sort, no general sickos creeping out of the depths of depravity or society. This holiday, they were free. Steve had offered up to the group to join him at a party that one of his SEAL friends were throwing. They had agreed to meet up at Steve's so that they could take one vehicle to get there. They had finished up what little paperwork they had and headed home. Kono claimed that she still needed to pick up one more item for her costume which she had brought in case they had been able to make it out of the office this Halloween. Chin said he needed to go over to his uncle's house to pick up the last item for his costume. Steve smiled at his team. They agreeded to convene at his home at 8pm with their costumes so they could all change and when head to the party at 9. They all agreed, utilizing the rest of the afternoon for the collection of the rest of the items for their costume.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Steve had gone to one of his friends in HPD to collect a uniform plus the hat that he would use for the evening. He was forgoing the guns and badge but kept the club and spray. He figured his team might get a kick out of it. He knew his Navy friends would get a huge kick out of it seeing as they never figured would have imagined their friend as a cop. They didn't even believe him when he told them that he was the head of the Govenor's Task Force.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chin had to go travel to his uncle who was about 40 minutes away from Iolani Palace. He had to pick up a spear and check him for a few consistencies in his costume. He was still debating on whether to use the face paints. He planned to wear a skin colored thong so that he wasn't losing any authenticity or his sense of dignity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny knew he had his costume somewhere in the back of his closet or a box somewhere. When the guys in Jersey had known that he was moving to Hawaii, they had brought the gift for him as an 'Enjoy Hawaii!' gag gift. At the time he had thought that it was kIndia dumb but thoughtful at the same time. Though the show hadn't taken place here, he still enjoyed the fact that his friends had seen it, thought of him and wished him well. They had even given him a rescue flotation buoy to complete the outfit which had made him laugh out loud at the time. He grinned when he came across the items and pulled them from the closet, setting them on the bed. Danny wondered to himself if bringing a towel would be too much. It was sure to bring a laugh from the other members of his team. He hoped that he got a different reaction from Kono though. His smile turned a bit more gentle as he thought of the Hawaiian goddess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kono popped down to the mall, knowing exactly where she needed to go to collect the last item of her costume. She parked her car and made a beeline for the store, not wanting to waste too much time. She spotted the item she needed. On her way to the register, Kono happened to spy another item that tied into her outfit. A grin broke out over her face that was tinged with a bit of evil. Kono was sure that this would shock the guys but especially Danny when he discovered the extra surprise that she had for him. She placed her purchases on the counter, paid for them and left to get home and collect everything that she would need to change.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chin and Kono pulled into Steve's driveway with Chin leading the charge up the driveway. They pulled in behind Danny's Camero. . They waved at each other as Kono stepped out of the car. Chin walked around to the other side of his bike and detached the spear that he had borrowed from their uncle. Kono's eyebrows went up as she walked around her car.

"Imressive spear. Compensating for something cuz?" Kono playfully asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Chin shoved her in her side, "Shut it. It's pulling my outfit together." He looked from his cousin to the fairly small bag in her hand and back to the car, "That's all you got for your costume?"

Kono put her fists on her hips and sticking out her tongue before speaking, "Yeah, unlike you lot, I don't need a lot of honking items to make myself stand out." Chin held up his hands in defense. He indicated for Kono to walk ahead of him to the house and up the steps. Kono knocked before pushing open the door and announcing their arrival. She stayed outside the house, holding open the screen door to allow Chin through with his spear. When the spear had cleared, she followed him in, shutting the door after herself. Steve and Danny came out of the kitchen to greet the cousins. Danny was holding the flotation device behind his head with his arms slung over each end to keep it in place. Kono and Chin looked at each other and grinned before bursting out laughing.

Chin was the first one to speak, "Are you changing professions on us Danny?"

"No," Danny started, "as a matter of fact, it goes with my costume. And since you're feeling particularly nosed, what's with the spear?"

"I got it on loan from uncle with specific instructions to bring it back in one piece or I would have to answer to Auntie Mei. It used to belong to one of her ancestors and had been passed down through the family," Chin rebutted.

"My costume is hanging up in the closet in my room so I'll go up and change up there. Danny, Chin, you guys are free to join me as well," Steve offered.

"Why don't we keep our costumes a secret from each other until we're fully dolled up?" Kono suggested.

Chin added, "Yeah, I need to use a bathroom to get part of mine on." Steve and Danny raised each raised a single eyebrow at him. Chin smirked at them both, "Trust me, it's gonna be good." Danny shrugged before turning to Kono.

"And young lady, where will you be getting changed?" Danny asked.

"I'll use one of the spare rooms that Steve has upstairs, if I may," Kono stated as she turned to Steve.

"Of course you can," Steve smiled at the young Hawaiian before he turned his attention back to the group and addressed them all, "alright, we'll see each other back down here as soon as everyone is ready." They all nodded before heading off in their separate directions. Danny headed to the kitchen, Chin headed to the downstairs bathroom while Steve and Kono headed upstairs.

Steve headed to his bedroom while Kono headed to the spare room across from his. He shut the door. After years of training, he was used to listening out for any threats so that he could anticipate what to do. He didn't hear Kono's door shut but instead heard a shuffling then her padding down to the bathroom on that floor before shutting that door. He moved to his closet and pulled the outfit out of the closet. He'd studied enough of the HPD officers that he knew where everything was. He had to make sure that his radio stayed off for the evening. Plus, if they were needed, the Govenor would be able to reach him on his cell. He pulled down the cops uniform, stripping out of his cargos and shirt before changing into the uniform, attaching all the accessories before adding his own badge and gun albeit unloaded but he put a clip in his sock in case because one never slipped into dress shoes to complete his outfit. He checked himself out in the full length mirror on the back of his door before he gave himself a nod, satisfied with the result and headed downstairs to see if anyone else was ready. When he came out of the room, he saw the door across from him closed and the clip clop of heels walking in a small distance across the floor before it stopped. He walked down the stairs to see Danny waiting on the couch, flicking through the channels before settling on a game show. He cleared his throat. Danny turned around to look at him and immediately burst out laughing, doubling over on the couch. Steve grinned at his friends reaction. He saw him pop up a bit later and stood up, taking in his friends full costume. He looked similar to David Hasselhoff from Baywatch save for the blonde hair. Given his friends aversion to the water here, he could appreciate the humour of the costume.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny had scurried to the kitchen to open his bag and pulled the stuff out. It wouldn't take him long but he was still quite excited about it anyway and couldn't wait to see the reactions from his team when they saw him. They all knew his penchant for not swimming. Not to say that he couldn't because when you came to a place like this, you couldn't help but swim at some point. He stripped down to his boxers. He pulled on the bright red swim trunks and slippers. He pulled on the red jacket and finished the look off with a whistle. He had left the flotation device in the living room on the couch. He contemplated putting on the shades he had brought but figured he would have looked like those idiots he saw back in the club in Jersey that he hated so much. He stuffed all his regular clothes back into the backpack that he had brought with him. He zipped it up and brought it out into the living room, dropping it against the back wall in a corner before picking up the remote and flicking through the channels for something to watch. He settled on a rerun of a game show while he waited for everyone else. He heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned around to see Steve dressed in a full cops uniform. He found even the prospect of Steve being a cop of all things hilarious and immediately doubled over in laughter. Even though he knew that Steve's dad was a cop and Steve had the utmost respect for cops, to see him as one and for Danny to imagine all the laws that Steve would have broken by now made him laugh even harder. He stood up to take in his partners full ensemble. That was when Steve broke out into a wide smile and chuckled a little at his parter.

"Nice. Never would have figured you for a cop. In fact, I'm sure if you did transfer that HPD would be throwing you back to us by the end of the day."

Steve took the hat off and put it under his arm, "Please, if you went out for lifeguard, they'd give you back within the hour!" Steve came back. Danny rolled his eyes before turning back to the couch again and sitting down. Steve joined a few seconds behind him as they waited for the last 2 members of their team.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chin immediately stripped out of everything when he was locked in the bathroom. He opened up his bag and pulled out the flesh toned thong. He slipped it on adjusted his boys so they sat comfortably in it. He may want to look like the god of war but he wasn't going for pure authenticity in case the party got a bit crazy. He next pulled out the large tattoos that he had found in the party store. He had gotten one for his chest, one for a shoulder and one that would wrap down his thigh. After he finished applying them and checked them out, they didn't look too bad in his eyes. He might consider getting one if he still liked it after a few days. He fanned the one on his thigh while allowing the others to air dry before pulling out the loincloth that he had gotten Auntie Mei to sew for him based off of her great-great-great grandfather. He couldn't find one in stores that he liked. He looked at it before he slipped it on, trying to determine the front from the back before he stepped into it and pulled it up to rest on his hips. It rested comfortably on his hips and covered the thong that he was wearing. He drew a few lines on his face to accent the look before slipping on his sandals. He would have gone barefoot but didn't know what kind of place they would be going to. He folded up his clothes and placed them in the bag that he had brought with him. Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw Steve and Danny sitting on the couch watching a game show. He placed his bag by Danny's before he walked around the couch, standing in Danny's peripheral line of vision. He was able to take in their costumes. Chin was sure that it wasn't as much a tribute to his dad but moreso for the simple factor that Steve was horrible at following all the rules and laws that cops had to follow. Danny, it had appeared, had leaned into all their joking and jesting and dressed up as a lifeguard from Baywatch. He had a little giggle at the both of them before he placed his fists on his hips and tried for a look of authority. Danny was the first to notice, his face changing into an impressed one. When Steve didn't turn, Danny jabbed him in the ribs. Steve looked at Danny irritated before looking up at Chin. His face changed from irritated to impressed as well.

"Nice costume Chin. Who are you meant to be?" Steve asked.

"Thanks. I'm Ku, the Hawaiian god of war," Chin relaxed his stance, looking down at the temporary tattoos that he had applied to himself, "I'm actually enjoying these tattoos and may consider getting one. I'll see how I feel after a few days with them." Chin looked around, "Kono not down yet I'm guessing?"

"Nah, but we've still got time til we have to leave. Feel free to join us in our wait," Steve offered the space next to him. Chin obliged and sat down, leaning forward slightly so that the tattoo wouldn't get rubbed off. With the exception of his thigh, the rest were still a bit wet and needed to properly dry. He joined in the comradery of the game show with the guys while they all waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Kono had gotten to her designated room upstairs, she had dug around in her bag for her supplies before heading for the bathroom on the floor. She needed to make sure that her nose and whiskers were centered before continuing with her hair. She pulled it back into a tight and high pony tail, slicking it back with water before applying gel to stop any flyaways. She leaned her head down to make sure that the ponytail was centered in the back of her head. She turned her head this way and that to make sure that she had gotten any stray hairs. Satisfied with her job, she went back to her designated room and shut the door. Now it was time for the fun part. She had brought a pair of booty shorts and customized them for tonight, placing them on the bed. She next pulled out a corset style top with faux fur in the style of a fox on her front. She pulled out the ears, a set of burnt orange heels, glitter lotion and hair spray and at last her tail which was the same colour as the fur on the front of her corset but tinged in white at the end. She grinned at the tail as it had a butt plug attached to it. Even though she and Danny had started dating a few months ago and the sex was still fresh and exciting, she liked to keep him on his toes and surprise him every once in a while with something new. She knew they had talked about butt plugs a while ago but they had never brought the plan to fruition. She didn't tell him that she would be doing this and preferred it be a surprise for later. She stripped down completely naked. She pulled out the small tube of lube she had brought with her and applied it to the plug. She bent over, bracing herself on the bed as she exposed her ass and took a few deep breaths to relax herself. Kono slowly pushed it in while breathing. When it was fully seated, she grinned and straightened herself. She took a few steps, walking back and forth to see how it sat inside of her. Realizing she was comfortable with the feeling, she grinned and continued getting dressed. Kono pulled out the shimmer lotion, applying it to her arms, legs as well as her chest that was exposed. She would have to ask for a bit of help to get her back. She pulled on the shorts, stopping part way up her thighs to thread the tail through the hole before pulling them the rest of the way up. She put on the corset next followed by the burnt orange heels. She sprayed her hair with glitter spray. Lastly, she placed the ears on her head and then applied a coat of lipstick to her lips that was 2 shades darker than her natural lip colour. She packed everything back into the bag and turned to look at herself in the mirror on the back of the door. She did a 360, trying to check herself out at every angle. Satisfied with the results, she put all her items save for the shimmer lotion back in her bag, opened the door and headed down the stairs. When she reached close to the bottom of the stairs, she threw her bag over the railing with the other bags. At the noise, the guys all turned around. They all went slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Holy-" "Oh my-" "Jesus-" All three guys started at the same time.

Kono finished her descent to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled mischievously before asking, "Can someone help me finish applying the lotion. I couldn't reach my back." She sauntered a few steps closer to the couch. Steve was the first to snap out of his shock and leaped over the back of the couch, making short work of the distance and wrapping his hand around hers and the offered bottle. He took in her full outfit, his pupils slightly blown at the vision in front of him. While he was checking her out, she was also checking him out. He didn't look half bad dressed as a cop. She knew it would never happen but it was still appealing. She smiled up at her boss when his gaze finally returned and turned around, slipping her hand from his. She grabbed her ponytail and moved it to the side so her upper back was fully exposed. She smiled to herself at the small groan she heard come from her boss as he finally popped open the bottle and applied it to her skin. Feeling fairly confident with herself and the reaction she was eliciting, she let out a small moan that was only audible to Steve as his warm hands rubbed the lotion onto her skin. She heard the faint gasp and grinned a bit more evilly. She knew she shouldn't but it was rare that she was able to throw any of them off, especially her unflappable boss. When she was sure that he was done, despite the fact that he kept rubbing her skin, she turned back around to him to take the bottle from his possession. "Thanks," she whispered with a wink before she turned around and bent over from the waist, showing off the short shorts and her tail. She could feel Steve's eyes on her backside but knew from the angle of where he was sitting that Danny was getting an ample view as well. When she straightened, she turned around to catch Danny leaning over the back of the couch. Seeing that he was caught, he plopped back down not he couch, slightly embarrassed. She went back to her friendly face as if she wasn't just messing with her boss, "So, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Steve said a little breathy. He cleared his throat and tried again with a bit more strength in his voice, "Yeah, I'm ready. Just got to grab my hat and keys." Steve quickly turned and grabbed his hat from the side table. Chin was the next to get up. Kono was able to take in his full outfit.

"Woah cuz, sick outfit! It's...Ku, right?" Kono exclaimed.

Chin grinned at her, "Yeah, Auntie was able to sew me this malo* in a few days. I'm quite impressed with the results!" Kono nodded her approval at him before turning to Danny. He had finally gotten his wits about him and stood up. She smiled even bigger at his choice of costume. For the guy who claimed to all but hate the ocean, he sure did pull off the lifeguard look really well. She looked him up and down. He had gone shirtless underneath the jacket and she wholeheartedly approved of the decision. She made eye contact with him and could see his pupils were blown wide. She licked her lips while holding his gaze.

She whipped her her head back to Steve before replying, "Yeah, I'm ready to go." Kono quickly grabbed her phone out of the bag, waiting for Danny to collect his flotation device before heading for the door. Chin grabbed his spear and headed to the door. Before Danny could reach the door, he felt a hand slip into his pocket. He looked down and followed the arm back to the owner. His eyes met Kono's. She whispered to him, "I need you to hold my phone. As you can tell, this outfit doesn't have any pockets." She winked at him before turning and headed out the door. Danny stood stunned while Steve waited by the door, looking at him.

"Danny, you coming?" Danny pulled himself out of his spaceout and hurried out the door to Steve's truck. He jumped into the back of the truck while Steve locked up the house. Once he closed the door, he turned to see that Kono was also sitting in the back with him. He quickly checked to make sure that Chin and Steve were occupied. His gaze turned lustful again as he took in her outfit again, slowly allowing his gaze to travel over her from the tip of her ears all the way down to her heels. Steve started up the truck. They backed up and headed down the driveway and onto the road to head to the party. Danny noticed that every time that they hit a bump, Kono shifted.

Danny tapped her on her shoulder, "Hey, I notice you keep shifting. You okay?"

"Yeah," Kono replied, "I'll let you know about it when we get to the party." The rest of the ride continued in comfortable silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they finally arrived at the party, they parked along the side of the driveway, leaving the driveway open. They all hopped out of the car with Chin heading to the back of the truck to collect his spear. They walked as a group towards the house. It was a 2 story, traditional home design with a sun room on one end and an attached 2 car garage. They heard loud music coming from behind the front door as they walked up to it. Steve hit the doorbell. A few minutes later the front door opened to be greeted by Green Arrow.

"Smooth Dog!" Green Arrow exclaimed.

"8-Ball! How are ya?" Steve replied. He pulled the guy in for a hug. When they pulled back, the guy checked him over, looking at him strangely.

"8-Ball? What is with SEAL's and their odd nicknames? Can we know the story of how you got that name or is it 'classified'?" Danny asked.

"This guy right here was a wicked shot in a pool hall. Before he told us that he practically grew up in pool halls, he swindled a lot of us out of our paychecks. He tried it on some unsavory characters one day. They got mad and accused him of cheating. They attempted to take their money back by force and made the mistake of putting hands on him. Well, that was the last thing they knew cause the next thing you know is all three of the guys are on the floor clutching various body parts while 8-Ball here is above them with a pool cue in one hand and an 8-ball in the other. Ever since then, the name stuck," Steve supplied.

"You a cop now? Who was crazy enough to let you have a badge?" Green Arrow asked.

"Ha-ha, like I've told you guys, I'm leader of the Govenor's task force. These are my co-workers: my partner Danny, the lifeguard; my dad's old partner Chin, the Hawaiian god of war and his partner and cousin Kono, the sexy fox over there. Guys, this is Greg Thompson, one of my old friends from BUD's," Steve went around with the introductions. They each waved as their names were said. Greg acknowledged them each with a nod. When he got to Kono, his gaze stopped.

'"Hey. Like he said, I'm Greg. If you need anything tonight, and I mean anything, please feel free to let me know," he picked up her hand while talking. He lightly kissed the back of her knuckles. A few seconds later a spear head came down a few millimeters from Greg's wrist. Greg looked up to see Chin's eyes trained on him. To his merit, Greg didn't flinch.

"Like Steve said, I'm Chin. I'm also her cousin and for all intents and purposes, consider me her big brother as well," Chin stated, not breaking eye contact with him. Greg lowered her hand before dropping it.

"Duly noted," Greg supplied. He straightened and stepped aside to allow the group to come in. Putting a smile back on his face and yelling slightly to be heard above the music, "Okay, food is in the backyard as well as a guy manning the grill and drinks are in the kitchen. Enjoy the party! I'm just gonna borrow this guy right here and let some of the squad know that he hasn't been killed by a rogue husband or random explosive." Greg put his arm around Steve and hauled him off, allowing the rest of the gang to check out the party for themselves.

Chin turned to the other two members, "Well, I'm a bit thirsty and I could use a bite. Anyone else?"

"I could do with something to eat," Kono said.

"I don't mind joining you for a drink," Danny replied. The three turned followed a few others who looked like they knew where they were going to hopefully find the kitchen. Succeeding int heir endeavors, Danny and Chin popped a beer while Kono grabbed a breezer. The group then headed to the backyard to grab some food. There was a pool back there as well and it seemed that either a few of the guests had come as mermaids or he had hired a few but it gave a nice effect to the pool. They stood around eating their snacks and drinking their drinks before deciding to go back inside. They replenished their drinks, with Chin and Danny getting another beer each while Kono switched to some concoction in a plastic cup. They headed back into the living room where it seemed that the makeshift dance floor was. Chin stole away to find a closet to stash the spear in before rejoining Danny and Kono. They went forth to find a spot on the dance floor and join in the party. Each moved to the beat of the music, randomly picking up dance partners as they enjoyed the music. A few songs later, Steve found them again with his arm wrapped around the waist of a woman dressed as Lara Croft. Danny smirked and shook his head at his partner. Only he would find a woman dressed up as a kickass character at the party.

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves so far?" Steve checked in with his group. They all gave answers in the affirmative. He finally introduced the woman he had brought with him, "This is Sophie. Sophie, this is Danny, Kono and Chin, the other members of the Task Force I was telling you about. Sophie is actually a trainer at an MMA gym."

"Go figure, you would find a hard core woman at this party," Kono joked rolling her eyes. "Hey, anyone else need another drink?" Kono asked the group. They all nodded in th affirmative. Kono collected all the empties, getting everyone's drink order as she did so. "Can you give me a hand?" She asked Danny. He nodded and indicated for her to lead the way. He got the distinct advantage of being able to check Kono out from behind. She really didn't have any bad angles and this one was one of his favorites out in public. He stared after the actual tail that she had jutting from her costume. He had been feeling the heat since they all started dancing. General Hawaii weather plus dancing plus bodies was not helping any. He peeled off his jacket never once taking his eyes off of Kono's backside. His gaze was so intent that he hadn't quite realised that she stopped until he was practically on top of her, standing an inch or two from her.

_Mmmm, she smells good_ , Danny thought to himself as he inhaled the scent from her neck. Kono felt the warmth from his breath tickle her neck. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself there?" She asked him. He stepped right into her space, plastering himself against her and invading any personal space she had left.

"Very much. I think later I will take my time peeling this off of you but leave on the ears and the heels," Danny whispered in her ear. He ran his hands along the front of her thighs, moving it slowly up to the outside of her hips and rested his hands on her waist. He placed a quick kiss behind her ear and smiled against the skin when he felt the shiver travel through her body. He stepped back and asked in a level voice, "So, what do we need to get?" He watched Kono take a steadying breath before rattling off all the drinks they needed to get for their group. Kono spotted a tray of jello molds with a sign behind them signaling what each of them were. She picked out 5 and put them on a small napkin. When she turned back around, it was to a jacketless Danny with the buoy wrapped around his back with the strap running across his chest and holding 3 beers. She sucked in a breath.

_When did he take his jacket off? I could have sworn he had it on when we were on the dance floor_ , Kono wondered. Her eyes hungrily took in the site in front of her. Danny was nothing but solid muscle in a compact case, curly golden hair condensed in the middle of his chest which she had ran her fingers through dozens of times. And regardless of his having about a decade on her, his turn around time for sex was phenomenal. Even if he wasn't ready, he made sure that she got hers and was satisfied until he was ready for round two. It still took her breath away when she got to see him naked. This wasn't as magnificent as a naked Danny but this was still the next best thing.

Danny watched her face and smirked. He knew the effect he had on her and especially now as he could read the lust on her face. It tended to the the same effect that she had on him when she was in any state of undress. She may have looked thin but he knew that was a deceptive quality because she could put a brute on their ass faster than most guys he had seen on the force. He loved that quality about her. She was tanned all over except for the bikinis that she practically lived in. He loved to lick the lines where the tan lines were. He discovered earlier on that not only did he enjoy it but so did she if the moans of pleasure were anything to go by. But right now wasn't the time to think those thoughts. They had friends to get back to who would wonder what took them so long.

"Hey, you done ogling me yet?" He asked playfully. That pulled her out of her stare. She returned his smile.

She waited til she got closer before she answered him, "Never." She dropped a quick kiss on his lips before walking past him to return to the other half of 5-0. He followed her back into the living room to find their group again. It seemed that while they had been gone, Chin had picked up his own dancing partner, Carmen, who had chosen to dress as the Greek goddess Artemis. Kono handed out the drinks and the shots to the group. They cheers and downed the shots before getting back to dancing. At the transition between songs, someone had turned off the above lights and left on the strobe lights which were throwing different shapes over the ceiling and dancers. Everyone cheered when the overhead lights turned off. Danny figured since the lights were out, and it wasn't unheard of for their group, he would simply dance with Kono. He stepped up behind her, one hand lightly holding on to her hip as he picked up her rhythm. Kono quickly checked over her shoulder to see who her new dance partner was. Seeing that it was Danny, she settled herself comfortably against him. They transitioned easily from one song to the next. Steve tapped on their shoulders a few songs later asking if they needed a refresher for their drinks saying that he and Sophie were gonna make the run. They replied in the affirmative while Kono also asked for more jello shots. Steve then went to Chin to ask the same. They had a short discussion before Steve and Sophie departed. Chin came over and asked them if they wanted something to eat. They both said yes and Chin said he would grab something for them on the way back in.

Now that they were alone, or rather away from their colleagues, Danny watched Chin and his dance partner til they rounded the corner. After waiting a short bit to make sure they were gone, Danny whirled Kono around andslid his hand around the back of her neck. He quickly crushed their lips together, not giving her any time to fully process what was happening. He used his other free hand to wrap it around her waist to pull her flush against him. He used her shock to his advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He swallowed the groan that rose in her throat. He kissed her rough and dirty before pulling back. He didn't miss the small while escape from her at experiencing such a kiss that happened as fast as he had broken away. He moved his hand from the back of her neck to join the other one at her waist. He tilted his lips up to her ear and spoke just above the level of the music, "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you standing on the steps at Steve's house." Kono groaned and tried to press herself further into Danny.

"Just wait until we get back to my house and I'll show you what I think about yours," Kono growled in reply.

It was at that moment that Steve and Sophie came back with the drinks and the shots. They relieved them of their drinks and a shot for each of them. A few seconds later, Chin arrived with Carmen with food for her and Danny. She gratefully took the foood off of her cousin and immediately dug in. Danny still held onto his and waited for Kono to come up for air. When she finally did, they cheers again and did the shots. Her cousin and boss went back to dancing with their partners. She took half a step back from Danny so that he could eat. That didn't mean that she would stop trying to entice him though. She wiggled her ass and tail enticingly in front of him. Barely brushing against him as she all but grinded on him. He quickly finished his food and grabbed for her by the tail to bring her close to him. He stopped when he felt the softness of the fur. He ran the tail through his fingers, enjoying the softness of the fur. When he pulled on the tail, it stayed firm but didn't pull away from her body like he was expecting with tails that were attached to a costume. He pulled on it again, seemingly forgetting that it was attached to Kono in his curiosity to figure out this mystery. He pulled one more time but this time he kept the tail taunt. Danny moved it slightly to the side to see where it was attached which, on first sight, looked like it was attached to her shorts. Leaning down to take a closer inspection, he pulled it further to the side. He could see the line of her pert, tanned ass with the fur disappearing between it. He gasped as he realised what it possibly was and Kono grinned to herself as she kept dancing. _So this was the secret she had been holding onto all night! This explains her slight discomfort in the truck on the way over!_ Danny thought. He wrapped the tail around his fingers and gave it a firmer tug this time. Kono stepped back by half a step pulled slightly off balance. He stepped in to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He checked that Steve and Chin were still distracted. Seeing both Chin and Steve still had their partners wrapped in their arms who had their full attention, Danny muttered a quick 'Let's go' to Kono. He turned them away from their partners and directed her off of the dance floor in search of a more private room. She seemed to understand what he wanted and walked along side him on his search. He had to inspect this further but he needed somewhere more private to do this.

They walked up the staircase, the music fading slightly but still very much audible. After poking his head in a few wrong doors, he finally found the master bedroom. Looking in, he saw another door over the far side of the room. He pulled her into the room and locked the door. He swiftly covered the distance to the other door. He opened the door and flicked on the light, checking to make sure that there wasn't another door so that they would be surprised by someone else. Satisfied that they weren't going to be interrupted, Danny crossed quickly back to Kono who was standing at the end of the bed, leaning against one of the bedposts.

He wasted no time, turned so that she was facing the bed and pushed between her shoulder blades so that she bent over and her hands were planted on the end of the bed. He bent down on his knees and carefully peeled the shorts off of her, noticing that her tail slid easily out of them because of a hole that allowed for it. He pulled them all the way down, tapping her leg to let her know to raise it up so he could remove the garment. She stepped out of the shorts. Danny tossed them onto the bed, not caring where they went as his hands went to her firm ass in his face. He used his strong hands to part her cheeks and discover exactly what it was. He groaned when he saw the fur transition to stainless steel and disappear into her ass. He groaned at the sight, reaching with his right hand closer to the base to pull at the tail slightly. He heard a quick intake of breath and looked around his lover's backside to see her eyes closed and her mouth open in an 'o'. He smiled evilly before he twisted the item back and forth in her ass, keeping a slight pulling pressure on it. Kono dropped her head to the bed, groaning louder. He used his left hand to flick the tail onto her lower back and hold it there in place while the fingers of his right hand swiped up her lips to check for wetness. He was pleased to feel that she was in fact wet and dove his fingers into the heat. He slowly slid his fingers back and forth, searching out the small spongy patch against her front wall. He felt his fingers run over it and got a corresponding clench from Kono's inner muscles. He applied more pressure to the spot as his fingers moved faster and faster inside her. Kono squirmed more and more as she got closer to falling over the edge. As she climbed higher and higher, she got louder and louder. He loved that she wasn't afraid to be vocal in the bedroom. Rachel had never been as vocal. In fact, she barely made any noise ever during their lovemaking. He could tell by the rapid contractions on his fingers and her almost screaming his name that she was close. He continued with the speed of his fingers but wrapped his other hand in the tail giving it a firm tug and giving a firm bite to her cheek. It seemed that was what she needed to push her over the edge, screaming his name. She collapsed her upper body onto the bed. Danny pulled his fingers out of her and groaned as he sucked her juices from his fingers. God, he loved the flavour of her; it didn't matter if it was on his fingers, her fingers or his tongue. However he could get the flavour of her he would take it. He pulled a condom out of his shorts pocket, ripping open the foil and rapidly rolled it down his thick cock. Not waiting for Kono to fully catch her breath, he lined himself up and plunged into her, to the hilt. Kono gasped loudly, throwing her head back at the sudden invasion. Danny started moving back and forward into her. He thought about the fact that she had put the plug in at Steven's and had worn it all night as part of her costume. A secret just for her and now, for him as well. He groaned at the thought as he had recalled all the times he had gazed upon her in her costume. It seemed that he couldn't wait until they got back to her house later. When they did, he would take his time and truly show his appreciation for the work that she had put into her costume. But right now, he was too horny to take his time. He increased his speed, driving her back to the edge. He knew that at this angle, it would take a while before she went over the edge. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin. He reached his hand around, using his fingers to rub small, fast circles over her clit.

"Ohmygod Danny! Ohmygod fuck!"

"That's right baby. Take it. Take all this dick."

"You're gonna make me cum again! Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Yeah, you wanna cum again, huh? You wanna cum on this dick Kono?"

"Oh fuck, Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny!"

"Yeah baby. Come on Kono! Come on baby!"

"Oh my god Danny!" Danny moved his other hand to grab at her ponytail. He wrapped it around his hand and gave a pull. The combination of his pounding into him, his fingers making circles on her clit and the sudden shock of pain caused her to fall over the edge, screaming his name.

"Fuck Kono! Fuck Kono! Fuuuucccckkkkkk!" Danny yelled out as he followed her over the edge, thrusting in one last time as his orgasm hit. Once he had come down, he pulled out of her. He pulled off the condom and tied it up. He pulled his shorts up before crossing to the bathroom. He wrapped it in a few tissues and stuffed it into his pocket to dispose of it later. He returned to a still panting Kono who was still leaning on the bed, trying to catch her breath. He gently lifted her up, manipulating her til she was lying on the bed. He pulled her shorts off the bed, placing her legs in the holes one at a time before pulling them up. He pulled her into a sitting position, kissing her on the forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah," her voice came out a little gravely. She cleared her voice and tried again, "yeah, I'm fine. That was intense!"

He smiled softly at her, "Sorry about that. I've been checking you out all night and once I found out that you had been wearing that tail all night, I couldn't help myself. The fact that it was a butt plug and you used it as part of your costume was such a turn on. Come on, get up. You can lean on me." Kono stood up but leaned her forehead against Danny's shoulder. He reached behind her and threaded her tail through the hole before pulling the shorts all the way up. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her spine to bring her back down. Once she had calmed down and taken a few deep breaths, she picked her head up off his shoulder and smiled at him, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck. "You ready to go back downstairs?" She nodded slowly, still sated from their impromptu sex session. He moved to her side leaving one arm wrapped around her waist as he guided her to the door. He unlocked the door and slowly guided them back down the stairs to the party. He guided them to the kitchen to grab some water before they returned to their friends. Danny filled up 2 cups of water. As he slowly sipped his, Kono tilted the cup up and rapidly gulped down the water. "Need more?" She nodded. He handed her his cup and she quickly downed half of it before handing it back. He smiled gently at her. He slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "You ready to join the party again?" She nodded and reached out her hand. He joined his hand in hers and pulled her back towards the party. They weaved their way back to their coworkers.

"Hey, where did you guys go? We were wondering where you were!" Steve yelled. He whacked Chin on his arm and pointed to Kono and Danny.

"Jeez cuz, we thought we lost you for a minute there! We were about to call HPD!" Chin yelled while hugging his cousin.

"Nah, we just went outside to get a bit of air! Started feeling a little too stuffy in here!" Danny replied.

"Where are your ears?" Steve asked Kono. She looked momentarily panicked before Danny produced them from behind his back.

"They're right here. She must have knocked them off when she went to smooth down her hair." Kono threw him an appreciative look as Chin and Steve went back to dancing with their partners. Kono mouth a silent ' _Thank you!_ ' at Danny. He mouthed back ' _You're welcome!_ ' They continued dancing together almost as if the incident upstairs didn't just happen. Their relationship was still their little secret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *malo - traditionally loincloth worn by male warriors. I know it was also traditional for the men to also be oiled up but Chin it's going into war and does NOT need to be wiping and sliding over every guest at the party.
> 
> In my research of the Hawaiian warriors, I learned that they oiled themselves up so that the enemy would not be able to get a grip on them when fighting. I figured that Chin didn't need this seeing as he was only going to a Halloween party. On that note, I'm not gonna oil Chin up no matter how much you may want me to. You oil him up your damn self!
> 
> I'm not sure if you can buy the native wear such as what they use in reenactments in stores but I figured out either way I'm covered.
> 
> I know it’s not usual and a bit OOC that McGarrett would react to Kono like that but I figure with the way she looked, you’d have to be dead not to.
> 
> This is what I imagined the house to look like saintlukebc dot org /1/creative-styles-of-homes-classic-exterior-design/comfortable-for-living-styles-of-homes-with-stone-wall-exterior-finished-in-traditional-home-shaped-design/

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything that you want to see happen or any toys that you want to be played with then please let me know!


End file.
